Mi angel
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: sam contando como fue que la salvaron, como es que su angel llego pesimo sulmary
1. Chapter 1

_No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que el me salvo, y una parte de mi, aunque no lo crea, siente como si el viviera dentro de mi, que me apoyara, que estuviera conmigo, y mi querido esposo danny, no se porque me salvo, o no lo supe, hasta que empecé a sentir, como una parte de mi corazón, latía en mi, mientras que la otra, latía pero no exactamente era mío, y todo ocurrió, un dia, el dia en que mi ángel me salvo_

* * *

Ese dia habia enfermado, pensé que no seria nada grave, pero resultaba ser la gripa española, nadie sobrevivía a esa rara y extraña enfermedad, que dejo de existir desde los siglos XVIII, mi prometido danny, estaba mas que preocupado, aunque tuviera a los mejores doctores, ellos sabían que no existía una cura para esta mortal enfermedad

Y es que en realidad yo no querría dejar mi vida la amaba, tenia a mis mejores amigos, tucker foley, y jazmín fenton, que desde hace 1 año, estaban juntos, casados felizmente, y con sus hermosos hijos, Julián, y lucy, Julián se parecía a tucker, pero habia heredado los rastros de su madre, y lucy era como tucker, pero era igualisima a su madre

Jack y maddie, mis suegros, eran famosos, por su empresa fenton, que era la mejor cazafantasmas, que se haya echo en el mundo

Mis padre, que puedo decir, ellos siguen igual, pero compraron un orfanato, y ahora cuidan de los niños, y animales, y abuela aida, se fue a las vegas y conoció a marco, y terminaron enamorándose, Valery era feliz con su hija, susan, su esposo habia muerto 1 año de haber nacido la pequeña, pero ella se las ha solucionado, gracias a la ayuda de su papa, que trabaja para mis suegros, y por tucker y jazz

Yo era feliz con mi querido danny, teníamos la mejor relación, incluso dash y paulina, dejaron de molestarnos, y aunque no lo crea nos hicimos, amigos solo faltaba 3 meses para la boda, si danny y yo nos íbamos a casar, era tan feliz, desde el dia en que me lo pidió, no pude contener la emoción, y claro todo amity park, se entero que pronto seria la señora fenton, era feliz, mi vida lo era, todos lo eran

Pero desafortunadamente la felicidad nunca dura, hace mas de 1 mes empecé a sentir, mucha calentura, y una tos horrible, me llevaron al doctor, y descubrieron que tenia la famosa gripe española, yo al principio me preocupe, también danny, los 2 íbamos a iniciar una vida juntos y casados, con hijos a nuestro alrededor, pero parece que destino, es cruel con todos y cada uno de nosotros

Y aquí estoy, en este hospital, aislada de todos, danny, tucker, jazz y todos los demás por suerte no tenían la gripe, eso me alegro, no quería que se contagiaran, y terminaran como yo, aquí en esta cama, sin poder moverme, y sin nada que hacer, mas que contar los minutos que me quedan en esta vida, danny hacia todo lo que podía, me amaba tanto, como yo a el, y se notaba que le es difícil, decirme un adiós, y a mi también, no puedo evitar que lagrimas salgan de mis ojos, quienes son limpias por las tibias manos de mi prometido

--sam no llores, no quiero verte llorar-se notaba el dolor en cada una de sus palabras

--no puedo evitarlo danny, tengo miedo, que pasa y si la enfermedad me absorbe, y si me aleja de ti, yo…yo…no podría soportarlo-traicioneras lagrimas, pero de nuevo veo que mi amado me las limpia, y deposita un beso en mi frente

--sam, jamás, repito jamás me alejaran de ti, si tengo que quitarme la vida, lo haré, con tan solo con estar contigo

--no quiero que arruines tu vida danny, te mereces la felicidad

--y estar contigo hace que la palabra "feliz", no complete la alegría que pasa en mi al verte, el salir un "te amo" de tus labios, de tu calor, te tus mejillas sonrojarse, tu respiración, y tus dulces labios

-danny yo…-pero ya no podía continuar sentí, como si mi corazón dejara de latir, y mis ojos dejaran de ver el hermoso rostro, y los gritos desesperados de mi amado

"_Sam, SAM, SAM POR FAVOR RESISTE, NO ME DEJES- y no escuche nada mas que el vació_

_No veo nada enfrente de mi, asi es la muerte, ni siquiera se si tenia los ojos abiertos, o estaba alucinando, o tal vez este inconsciente, que pensar, todo era tan confuso_

_--no estas alucinando, tienes los ojos abiertos, nos encontramos en tu sub-conciente_

_No puede evitar asustarme, que fuera esa voz, no creía que era mi sub-conciente, esta voz era de hombre, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón se alegraba de verla, y saber que no estaba sola_

_Una sombra apareció, no tenia forma, era extraño, como si fuera una nube, sin nada que ver en el, me acerque a ese desconocido, y vi que tenia los ojos color blanco, cuando los mire, me transmitieron paz, alivio, y felicidad_

_--quien…quien eres-le pregunte yo a la extraña forma que se encontraba frente de mi, y haciendo que sintiera eso_

_--yo también me pregunto eso-susurro más para si, ignorando por completo mi pregunta_

_-donde estoy…estoy_

_--no, sigues viva, o al menos tu mente lo esta-me contesto apenas iba a completar mi frase_

_--y que hago aquí_

_--yo te traje aquí…y quiero decirte que te amo_

_Me quede quieta, el me amaba, pero no lo conocía, además ya habia encontrado al dueño de mi corazón, intente explicarle, pero el ambiente cambio, y nos encontrábamos en mi habitación_

_Estaba en mi cama, igual de pálida, y se encontre con la escena, mas dolorosa y triste, danny, mi danny estaba mirando con dolor, y ira, que algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos, no podía aguantar al ver esa escena, mi corazón se partía en dos_

_--¿porque? Porque tenias que ser tu-le escuche susurrar-sam, por favor vuelve, te nesecito, yo...te amo-sus labios se posaron en mi cuerpo_

_No pude mas, me hubiera gustado gritarle "AQUI ESTOY, danny voltea estoy aquí, contigo y a tu lado"_

_Que escena más dolorosa, ver a mi amado, llorándole a mi cadáver, y culpándose de mi muerte, la habitación desapareció, y todo de nuevo estaba negro, pero mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos, y no ponía ni quería detenerme_

_-lo amas verdad-yo solo asentí con la cabeza, y nos sumergimos en un silencio, no quería romper el silencio, aun trataba de recuperarme de lo que acababa de ver_

_--sam, escucha tu no me conoces pero yo si, mas de lo que crees, y he visto tu vida, todo, y quiero decirte, que eres una de las chicas, que mas me llamo la atención, por que lo tenia todo_

_amor, unos increíbles amigos, y unos asombrosos suegros, y unos cariñosos padres, nadie debería quitarte esa vida que tienes, y ahora mas que nada, te casaras con…la persona que amas, y tendrás hijos-note que su voz se habia vuelto un débil susurro_

_--me miro con sus hermosos ojos blancos- y no permitiré que nadie, absotulamente nadie, en especial una estupida enfermedad, te quite esa felicidad, sam, haré lo que sea nesecario…no quiero que pases lo que yo una vez pase_

_--que fue lo que paso-quería saber porque se habia decidido a ayudarme, que es lo que ocurrió en su vida_

_-en cortas palabras, yo tenia una vida como tu, excepto por el echo de amar a una persona, hace unos días yo te conocí, trate de hablar, pero no podía, que estaba tan metido en mis cosas, que no supe de mi muerte, cuando vi que nadie podía verme_

_Esa era la historia más triste que pude haber escuchado_

_-y no quiero que pases por eso, en especial el, sam yo te amo…pero se que tu no me amas, pero no importa, cuidare de ti sea lo ultimo que haga, tu tiempo en el mundo aun no se termina, yo haré que dure, te cuidare, estaré siempre a tu lado, seré…tu ángel_

_Lo ultimo que escuche, antes de abrir los ojos, y ver a danny llorando de la felicidad, que habia pasado, no entendía nada, pero vi en los ojos de danny, que se alegraba de que estuve viva, y yo de volver a ver su dulce cara, que no pude mas y lo abrase como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y nos unimos, en una hermoso y apasionado beso_

Supe que la gripe habia pasado, y los doctores se extrañaron por mi rápido curamiento, pero yo ya sabia la razón, el me habia salvado, tal vez no lo conocía, ni mucho menos supe su nombre, pero se que estaba conmigo, a mi lado, alejando todo lo malo, cuidando de mi, en mi interior, y quiero agradecerle, por salvarme, por hacer que mi vida fuera una de las mejores, por convertirse en mi amigo, en mi padre…por ser _mi ángel_

* * *

_La amaba de eso estaba seguro, y aunque deseaba, que estuviera conmigo en la otra vida, la cuidaría, la amaría como a nadie mas he amado, pero sabia que ese no era su destino, ella se merecía ser feliz, sabia que estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio, al dejándola ir, jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, pero ese ángel, aun no debía llegar al cielo, y yo me aseguraría, que cuando llegue el momento, sea cuando este vieja, y con su ahora esposo_

_Sabia que estaba siendo masoquista, pero yo, no dejaría que samantha manson, muriera, no hasta que haya llegado su dia, con su esposo Daniel fenton, y me prometí, tanto a mi como ella, que la cuidaría, tal vez no espiritualmente, pero aun asi, la sentía en cada momento, y nunca me separaría de ella, por esa unión, me convertiría en su mejor amigo, en su padre…seria su ángel_

* * *

bien espero les haya gustado, y espero sus comentario bye


	2. chapter 2

Se que ella no podía verme, pero si podía sentir a alguien cuidándola, protegiéndola, han pasado 5 años y ella tiene a 2 hermosos hijos de 3 y 2 años, lilit y matt, matt habia sacado de su padre la mayor parte, excepto por los ojos los saco como su madre, y lilit era igual de hermosa que su madre, pero los ojos de su padre, se que jamás en la vida, podré encontrar a una persona como sam, tal vez se pregunten como la conocí, pues bien creo que es bueno que conozcan como morí

Yo era un joven de 16 años de edad, tenia unos amigos mariana y Federico, ellos eran novios, y aun asi no muestran sus afectos en presencia mía, yo nunca he encontrado a esa persona especial como lo son mariana y Federico, ellos tiene un lazo especial, algo que saben que deben estar juntos, yo tenia una gran familia algo sobre protectora pero buena, mi abuelo se habia ido a las vegas, lo ultimo que escuche de el es que habia encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, mi hermana diana ella pues ya tenia esposo y un hijo, me visitaba de vez en cuando

Tenía la vida perfecta, una familia que me quiere, los mejores amigos que pude haber deseado, y una hermana que me apoya en todo, pero como dicen todos tiene un defecto, y es cierto nunca me sentí completo, sentía que me faltaba algo, o mas bien que faltaba que alguien llenara ese hueco en el pecho que sentía, no sabia que era hasta que la conocí

Estaba caminando a casa después de haber estado en la escuela, y como siempre pasando las materias, estaba tan distraído que no note que choque contra algo o mas bien alguien, y tire sus cosas era una hermosa joven, que vestía prendas negra y su hermoso pelo le cubría la cara, me ayude a recoger sus cosas

--lo siento señorita…he

--manson, samantha manson, o de preferencia sam—alzo su rostro hasta quedar de frente, me quede asombrado por su belleza

Y sus hermosos ojos eran de un violeta, que dejaría embobado a quien la viera

--lo siento no la vi, estaba distraído

--esta bien, yo andaba con prisas—miro su reloj—tal vez nos veamos otra vez-luego de esas palabras se fue corriendo y Sali de mi trance cuando la vi desaparecer

--_genial ni siquiera sabe tu nombre que genio eres—_me fui a casa con la mirada gacha

Todos los días pensaba en sam, no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, un dia por andar pensando en ella, me pase un alto y termine atropellado por un trailer, morí al instante, y me dolió mucho ver a mi familia llorarle a mi cuerpo, dan ganas de gritarles que estaba aquí, porque no lo veía, se encontraba a su lado, vague por la cuidad como espíritu no como fantasma, luego de 8 años de buscar la encontre caminando, me daba tanta alegría encontrarla, pero al verla feliz con otro hombre, fue suficiente como para que mi marchito corazón dejara de vivir, pero aun asi no la deje sabiendo que estaba en brazos de otro, siempre estuve con ella, siempre cuando vio nacer a los hijos de su mejor amigo, todo hasta el dia en que llego cuando la gripe española le dio

Me sentía feliz por un lado, tal vez si podía verla y tenerla junto a mi, pero al ver la tristeza en la cara de todos, en especial para su prometí daniel, fue suficiente como para dar mi espíritu y descansar en paz, para ver a sam viva, en el shock en el que estuvo tuve tiempo de decirle que la amaba, pero ella no me recordaba como no si solo me habia visto una vez y luego desaparecí, me alegraba saber que ella seguía viva

Y aunque se que soy masoquista se que hice bien, porque la deje vivir, di mi espíritu y termine en el cielo después de verla por ultima vez, pero eso no me ha permitido no verla desde arriba, todos los días me agradece el haberle salvado la vida y aunque no sabe quien soy, agradece al tenerme junto a ella, como su ángel

Asi que yo, di lo que me quedaba de mi para salvar a una persona que yo amo, pero que ella no siente lo mismo y no me conoce, no me importa con tal de verla feliz, con su esposo, amigos, e hijos, es mi recompensa después de haber vagado 8 años en su búsqueda

Me alegra al saber que yo hice feliz a samantha manson, y el saber que daniel fenton o mejor conocido como danny phantom el héroe del mundo, junto con sus hijos lilit fenton manson, y matt daniel fenton manson, y que solo sam y yo sabemos salve su vida

Y le di lo que es ahora, y creo que también tengo otro propósito, y eso es proteger a lilit y sam con todo el amor que tengo hacia ella, me es más que suficiente, para saber que soy un ángel,

_Su ángel que estará con ella para y por siempre_


End file.
